Ink
by Lady Potter-Nott
Summary: Quatro vezes Charlus viu Dorea suja de tinta.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J.K. Rowling e todos os seus afiliados.

* * *

_**Ink**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

i.

Charlus estivera rodando a biblioteca pelos últimos cinco minutos, procurando o lugar menos cheio para conseguir terminar a atividade que tinha de entregar no dia seguinte, quando percebeu que uma das mesas era ocupada apenas por uma primeiranista. Imediatamente moveu-se na direção da pequena garota, antes que alguém tomasse o lugar vago.

O herdeiro Potter observou que a garotinha estava totalmente concentrada no que escrevia no pergaminho, sem perceber que ele estava parado à frente da mesa. Charlus tossiu falsamente e obteve o resultado que desejava quando ela ergueu a cabeça, procurando a fonte do barulho e arregalando os olhos quando o viu. Um rosa pálido cobriu as bochechas da garota e ela franziu a testa.

"Posso sentar-me aqui? As outras mesas estão ocupadas." Disse Charlus, balançando a mão em direção às pessoas que estavam próximas.

"... sim." A voz da garota era bastante baixa e Charlus hesitou antes de sentar, perguntando-se se havia sido a resposta dela ou o barulho do vento.

Por fim, o herdeiro Potter sentou na cadeira de frente para a primeiranista, pondo os livros que carregava na mão em cima da mesa. Estava tentando puxar um pergaminho de dentro de um dos livros, quando empurrou, sem querer, um outro livro, que foi impulsionado para frente e derrubou o tinteiro da garota, sujando toda a sua atividade.

Charlus arregalou os olhos e viu a enorme mancha preta que aumentava mais e mais de tamanho. A primeiranista pegou o tinteiro e o virou, para não derramar mais, sujando as suas mãos da tinta preta; seus olhos estavam enchendo-se de lágrimas ao olhar para a atividade que passara horas fazendo com uma enorme mancha no meio.

"E-eu... eu..." Charlus balbuciou, olhando da mancha preta para a garotinha em sua frente que parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento.

* * *

ii.

Depois de semanas, o sol finalmente parecia ter saído, e os alunos aproveitavam aquele raro momento para descansar no enorme jardim.

Charlus estava andando ao lado de seus amigos, procurando a sombra de uma árvore para descansar, e, se a preguiça deixasse, terminar o resumo do capítulo para o dia seguinte. Não demorou muito para eles acharem uma árvore e se sentarem. Charlus usou a sua mochila para apoiar a cabeça, resolvendo terminar o resumo quando voltasse para a sua sala comunal.

Os amigos estavam rindo entre si, contando piadas e histórias que haviam escutado. De vez em quando o herdeiro Potter contava algo, preferindo ouvir os contos e observar os estudantes no jardim, enquanto sentia o calor do sol aquecer o seu corpo. Aquilo era bom após o rigoroso frio.

Seus olhos passaram de um grupo de lufanos que aparentavam serem primeiranistas ou secundaristas correndo pelo jardim, para uma corvinal que lia um _enorme_ livro. Depois de um grifinório (que ele sabia que era do quarto ano) que dormia não muito longe dali, para um grupo de sonserinos que conversavam em voz baixa, mais próximos do lago. Em seguida, o olhar de Charlus recaiu sobre uma sonserina que escrevia rapidamente. A pena dela parecia voar pelo pergaminho, e Charlus tinha a impressão de que já a havia visto em algum lugar.

O Potter viu que garota pousou a pena em cima do pergaminho por alguns segundos, erguendo a cabeça e olhando rapidamente para as pessoas próximas a ela, antes de passar a mão no rosto, afastando uma mecha de cabelos, e voltando a escrever. Em sua bochecha ficara uma marca de tinta que ela parecia não ter notado.

Charlus voltou a sua atenção para os seus amigos, percebendo que agora falavam de quadribol. Ele sorriu quando um dos amigos confundiu os jogadores de um time com o outro, voltando o olhar rapidamente para a garota sonserina que ainda escrevia e tinha a bochecha suja. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentiu o seu sorriso aumentar, e imediatamente retornou para a conversa.

* * *

iii.

Um silêncio constrangedor recaiu sobre os membros restantes da sala.

Charlus não ousou se mexer, deixando somente os seus olhos vagarem rapidamente por alguns dos objetos na sala, observando de vez em quando o seu relógio de pulso, percebendo que o tempo _parecia não passar_.

O Lorde Cygnus encarava-os abertamente, sem nem sequer fingir, e Charlus interessou-se imensamente por um vaso do lado do oposto de Lorde Cygnus, quando o olhar do mais velho recaiu sobre ele. Lady Violetta há muito havia ido buscar Dorea, a garota com quem ele supostamente teria de casar.

Sentiu a mão pequena de sua mãe sobre o seu braço, chamando a sua atenção, e Charlus ergueu o olhar, percebendo que elas agora voltavam.

A primeira coisa que chamou a atenção de Charlus não foi o belo vestido que Dorea usava, nem o elegante e complexo penteado que a sua mãe fizera nos fios louros, e sim o fato de que as pontas dos dedos da garota estavam manchadas de preto mais uma vez.

* * *

iv.

No momento em que chegara em sua casa, os ouvidos de Charlus captaram o barulho de uma pena contra o áspero pergaminho, fazendo com que ele sorrisse. Fechou a Rede de Flú e encaminhou-se para a sala, onde acreditava que era a fonte do barulho.

Não estava errado. Logo viu a sua esposa escrever algo no pergaminho, totalmente concentrada em sua tarefa, e o homem parou ao seu lado, tentando ler o conteúdo. Havia muitos nomes abaixo um do outro, onde diversos possuíam um risco e outros uma estrelinha do lado, com certeza significando algo.

"Boa noite, querido." Dorea falou, sem tirar os olhos da folha e riscando uma outra palavra.

"Boa noite." Charlus respondeu, ponderando se deveria questionar o que ela fazia. "Dorea, querida, gostaria de saber o que significa isso... Isto é, caso queira compartilhar com—"

"Eu estou fazendo uma lista."

"Uma lista...?"

"Sim. Uma lista com possíveis nomes para o futuro herdeiro Potter."

Charlus imediatamente sorriu, a dúvida do que poderia ser esvaindo-se de sua mente. Abaixou-se e beijou a bochecha de sua esposa, olhando para a lista novamente, mas dessa vez com outros olhos.

"Hmm... Eu não acredito que Ottorun seja um bom nome para o herdeiro Potter." Charlus disse, franzindo o nariz ao ler o nome.

"E por que não?"

"O nome é pesado, bruto e velho. Tem de ser algo mais jovial e alegre, como por exemplo, _Charles._"

Dorea soltou um pequeno riso e ergueu a pena, mais uma vez riscando um nome. _Ottorun_. "Meu filho não terá o mesmo nome que o pai."

"Não é o mesmo nome... Há uma letra diferente."

Dessa vez Dorea não respondeu, lendo mais uma vez a lista. "E que tal Eustace?"

Charlus balançou a cabeça. "O nome não me agrada."

"É um bom nome." Dorea respondeu, não o riscando da lista.

"Lembra-me daquele corvinal. O do livro da capa amarela... Lembra-se, Dorea? Nunca que meu filho dividirá o mesmo nome que aquele homem."

A nascida Black permaneceu em silêncio, e Charlus balançou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Deixe-me tirá-lo..." Ele pegou a pena das mãos de sua esposa e esticou o braço, tentando alcançar o tinteiro para molhar a ponta da pena, quando bateu e derrubou todo o seu conteúdo na mesa, fazendo Dorea dar um pulo e tentar sair de perto antes que se sujasse.

Não adiantou muito. A lista fora totalmente destruída, assim como o novo vestido de Dorea e as vestes de Charlus, ao tentar impedir que sua esposa se sujasse.

* * *

v. bônus

James fechou a Rede de Flú e sorriu por finalmente ter chegado em casa. Ele respirou fundo e olhou em volta, o sorriso caindo de seu rosto ao ver o retrato de uma avó sua chorando. O herdeiro Potter franziu a testa e saiu da sala, curioso sobre o retrato de sua avó.

"Mãe? Pai? Eu voltei! Sei que demorei um pouco mais do que o previsto, mas Sirius queria comprar logo o ingresso do jogo." Disse James, elevando o tom de voz a cada palavra, ao não escutar uma resposta de seus pais. "Mãe? Pai?" Perguntou novamente. "Tem alguém em casa? _Mãe! Pai!_"

Já ia chamar um dos elfos domésticos, quando James pensou ter escutado um soluço não muito longe. Com a varinha em mãos, andou o mais silenciosamente possível para a outra sala, com milhões de cenários diferentes passando em sua mente do que poderia estar acontecendo. Porém todos eles foram imediatamente esquecidos ao ver a sua mãe no chão, e James correu à direção dela, a varinha esquecida em suas mãos.

A sala estava a maior bagunça. Pergaminhos estavam ocupando todo o chão; livros estavam em todas as direções; diversas penas, muitas quebradas, também estavam espalhadas; e, por cima de tudo, o tinteiro. A tinta preta estava desde o sofá, dos livros que sua mãe tanto amava, até vestido que ela usava. Ela estava ajoelhada, as mãos cobrindo o rosto e chorando copiosamente.

James ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, tentando achar um motivo para tudo aquilo. "Mãe?" Ele perguntou, todavia não recebeu resposta. "Mãe, o que aconteceu aqui? Mãe? _Mãe?_ Mãe... Por favor. Olhe para mim..."

Mas tudo o que ele recebeu foram mais soluços desesperados. "Mãe... _Por favor. _O que houve? Me diz o que é para eu consertar!" James falava desesperadamente ao perceber que ela parecia não escutá-lo. "_Por favor..."_

James pôs uma mão no ombro de sua mãe, olhando ao redor, finalmente percebendo algo. "Mãe... Cadê pai? Ele já voltou do trabalho?"

Dorea lentamente retirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para o seu filho. Sua garganta doía e parecia estar fechada, a sua voz não saindo. Ela olhou para baixo e viu que tinha sujado suas mãos e vestido ao derrubar o tinteiro.

"Mãe..." James recomeçou, dessa vez tendo a atenção de sua mãe. Ele sentia como se não conseguisse mais respirar. "Onde está o meu pai?"

Bastou apenas um olhar de Dorea para James compreender.

* * *

**N.A.:** ...eu amo esse ship :3


End file.
